


Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Seeing your face in the mirror is supposed to be a normal part of anyone’s day.  When you can't control your own face, it’s a whole other mind-bending experience.





	Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us

Seeing your face in the mirror is supposed to be a normal part of anyone’s day. When you can't control your own face, it’s a whole other mind-bending experience. Dean felt like he was drowning all the time. He fought and struggled to regain something he had control of his whole life. He didn’t realize how completely Michael could take over his body. He looks out of his eyes and he tries to blink, tries to frown or even open his mouth. Nothing he does changes his face. 

Michael stares at him with intensity in the mirror. He might as well just be observing a fly or some other pest. He lets Dean struggle on and waits for him to stop. Dean gets the sense he’s waiting to say something. Dean keeps struggling; he doesn’t want to give up. He knows that Sam struggled with Lucifer for a long time and still managed to beat him. Dean isn’t sure he is as strong as Sam, but he'll do his damnedest to try. 

Dean watches for a moment as Michael adjusts his evening wear. As soon as he stops struggling Michael looks satisfied. 

“Get. Out!” Dean yells at Michael inside his own mind. Michael reaches out and punches the mirror in a graceful movement.

“Not happening champ. I suggest you relax and enjoy the ride.” Michael smugly looks at the broken mirror, Dean still struggling inside.

“I will never stop fighting you. I will beat you.” Dean struggles and rails against his captor’s control.

“I don’t think so. In fact, I think I might make a visit to my husband soon.” Michael grins coldly at Dean’s reflection.

“What?! You wouldn't dare go near Sam.” Dean begins to rage and panic at the same time. There is no way this bastard will hurt Sam.

“You will feel the pleasure I will get from him without being in control. Maybe he likes things rough?” Michael chuckles to himself as he watches Dean’s reflection.

“I promise you, I will see to it you die the most painful death if you so much as touch him.” Dean feels the rage deep inside. Sam is his and he'll rip apart his own body to keep Sam safe. He loves him so much, and if Dean can’t get control, he'd figure out how to end everything. No one hurts his husband and lives.

“You have no control here.” Michael finishes his adjustments and begins to turn from the mirror.

“Sam is MY husband. I married him. Me! He knows you're in control, he'd never let you get close!” Dean feels a spark of hope when Michael turns back and frowns.

“You think I can’t find a way to trick him? If he thinks I’m gone, I could just walk right in. And even if I can't, it doesn't matter. I am you, therefore, Sam is mine.” Michael chuckles louder at Dean’s fury.

“I promise you, dick bag, you will not live to regret it if you touch him.” Dean feels his fury building and maybe this is the way to get control; he'll have to work on this theory. Finally, Michael turns from the mirror and walks away. Dean knows he'll have to work faster, because there is always a chance Michael actually can pull it off.


End file.
